The objective of this research is to learn more about the relationship between aromatic amines and lupus erythematosus. We plan, during this next year, to: 1. complete our in-depth study of the patient with a hydrazine-induced lupus-like illness; 2. continue our study of drug oxidation rates in patients with idiopathic SLE and controls using pentobarbital pharmacokinetics as the method to do this; 3. continue the case-control hair-coloring study; and 4. study the effects of lupus-causing drugs and their acetylated metabolites on lymphocytes in vitro.